


Confessions

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: The eye is the mirror of the soul, so is it possible to know what the other one is saying when they're speaking in a language you don't understand?
Relationships: Samuel Drake & Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Confessions

"God, I really missed this view." - Sam sighed from below you, making you laugh.

You two were on the hunt for Henry Avery's treasure and right now you were seperated from Nate. To try to find him sooner, you two decided to get to a higher place to try to signal him.

"Are you talking about the scenery or something else?" - you asked back, fully knowing he meant your backside.

Ever since you knew Sam he always flirted with every woman he saw. It was just the way he was, and after spending those awfully long years in prison he didn't change. More over, he was really making up for the lost time.

"Maybe I'm talking about both."

You smiled as you reached the top of the rock and leaned down to pull him up. What you didn't notice was that you gave him a perfect view of your cleavage this time.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely talking about both." - he said, eyeing your boobs with his signature smirk.

When he was finally up, you rolled your eyes and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Maybe I should just convince Nate to hand you over to Rafe." - you smirked, as you two started walking further into the jungle.

"You wouldn't do that, sweetheart."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You missed me too much, you wouldn't give me up so easily." - Sam said lightheartedly, but he saw how your steps slowed down, and when he looked at you, you had a look on your face which he never saw before.

You always had a crush on Sam, ever since the first time you saw him, you knew you were screwed. But knowing he was a playboy, you hadn't really had the guts to tell him. Which made you feel even more miserable when you thought that he died back in Panama.

So saying that you were incredibly happy when you saw him at the Rossi Estate, was an understatement. You literally sobbed as you hugged him, while he whispered soothing words in your ear to calm you down.

When Sam saw the way you were looking at him, his heart did a flip in his chest and he stepped in front of you, grabbing your hands softly in his.

"Tell me a secret." - he said in a low voice, as he looked in your eyes deeply.

It was kind of a game between you two. You usually played it when you were bored in a car ride or had to wait for a client who was late. One of you told a secret of yours, and the other one shared one of their own.

But this time it felt like Sam already knew yours, and you shook your head, but your fingers squeezed his hands harder.

"We haven't seen each other for 15 years. Don't tell me you don't have anything inside that tough head of yours." - Sam's expression turned playful again, knowing you couldn't resist that side of him.

But you shook your head again.

"I don't wanna tell this one." - you whispered, with eyes full of swirling emotions, and when he saw as tears welled up in them, he hugged you tightly against him.

You pushed your eyes closed as you tried to keep in the sobs that threatened to break out, but the fact that Sam held you so impossibly close to him made you weak.

Suddenly you put your hands on his chest and pushed him away from you so forcefully, that his eyes went wide.

“Я люблю тебя, идиот! Это то, что ты хотел услышать?! Я всегда это делал и всегда буду делать! В тот день, когда твой брат сказал мне, что ты мертв, я поняла это, и я скучала по тебе так ужасно, что это было буквально больно! Вот, у тебя есть мой секрет, мы можем пойти и найти это сокровище прямо сейчас?!”

You yelled in Russian, because you knew he couldn't understand it, then started walking in the direction you were earlier heading to, but Sam grabbed your arm and made you face him.

He cupped your cheek with his other hand, as he looked in your eyes with a soft smile.

“No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te he echado de menos. No ha habido ni un solo día que no he pensado en ti y el recuerdo de tu bonita sonrisa ha sido lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo en ese infierno. Te quiero. Y siempre te recordare desde hoy hasta mi ultimo día lo mucho que significa para mi. No dejare que nada nos separe nunca.” 

More tears ran down your cheeks as you listened to his Spanish speech, even when you had no idea what he had said. But you couldn't look away from his eyes. They were warm and inviting and so full of adoration and... love.

You were able to stop yourself in the past whenever you had the urge to kiss him, but not this time. Before you knew it, your lips were on his, and before you could kick yourself for doing something so reckless, Sam was kissing you back with the same fever. Like he was waiting for this to happen just as long as you were.

Your arms held the other close, your lips and tongues danced in the most sensual way, your breathing was deep and the world stopped spinning in that moment.

When you came up for air, Sam pushed his forehead against yours with a smile on his lips, as you both panted softly.

"I love you." - he said those words so simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but his tone was like the sweetest honey, incredibly smooth and warm.

You bit your lip to keep the excited smile off your face as you nodded slowly against his head.

"Figured."

Sam laughed out loudly and kissed you again, slowly, but still taking your breath away.

"Say it." - he whispered against your lips.

"I love you too, you big dork." - you whispered, kissing him again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Russian translation: "I love you, you idiot! That's what you wanted to hear?! I always have and I always will! The day your brother told me you were dead was the day I realized it, and I missed you so terribly it literally hurt! Here, you have my secret, can we go and find this treasure now?!"

Spanish translation: "You have no idea how much I missed you. There wasn't a day I haven't thought about you, and the memory of your beautiful smile was the only thing that kept me sane in that hell. I love you. And I will always remind you from this day to my last how much you mean to me. I won't let anything seperate us ever again."


End file.
